The Tales of Quaich
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Begins from the time he leaves Home Oak with Rannoch, to joining the Sgorrla ranks, to the day of his death. This is Quaich's story, about a shy young deer growing into his own and becoming a great stag. Cancelled.
1. Prologue: A new Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Bringer.**

The little fawn yawned sleepily, as he stirred from his warm nest. His name was Quaich.

The baby stretched and suddenly he felt fear gripping at his heart. Where was Morar? Where was his Mamma?

Quaich began to bleat, hoping she would hear him. For a while he sat down with a sour look on his round face. After a few minuets Morar appeared in the small glen. "Quaich? Your awake, that is good. We are going on a journey."

"Where were you mother?" He questioned.

"That does not matter, for now I have to get you out of here." Morar said quietly.

Quaich was confused, but his mother promised to explain everything once they were far enough away from Drail. Sneaking away from the herd was easy enough, the cover of the ancient trees hid them well in the dark. When they reached the small pool near the outskirts of the forest there were other deer already there. Quaich felt uncomfortable, he did not know any of the fawns there. Fortunately Braggle, the two year old bully, was not among them.

Quaich took one longing look back at Home Oak. All seemed peaceful, does grazing while their caves curled up to sleep. The fawn sighed and trotted lethargically alongside his mother. To begin a journey that will have more impact on Quaich than he could ever imagine.

**A/n: I just finished Fire Bringer and noticed that Quaich's story left many lose ends. If I happen to use the wrong deer terminology forgive me I am not familiar with deer jargon. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review nicely.**


	2. The Dreadful Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Bringer.**

All the fawns were excited to be going on a journey of great importance, all except for Quaich and Willow. For it began to snow lightly. Quaich had never seen it's likes before. The flakes tickled his nose and made him sneeze.

The little fawn stayed close to his mother's side during some length of the journey. "Mother, where are we going?"

Morar was not really sure of that herself. "Well dear, we are going to try and get as far away from Home Oak as we can."

Quaich sniffled, "But I like Home Oak. Why can't we just stay?"

"Some day when you are older I will explain," she saw her little buck pout and added, "I promise."

The snow quickly began to pick up, and soon the Hinds and their calves were caught up in a blizzard. Luckily, the Draila sent out to find them had a hard time making their way through the white ice.

After a few days of traversing through the storm the snow began to settle down again and become a more even surface to tread on. The fawns even began to frolic and play. Though this distracted Quaich for a while it still could not make him feel any better about leaving his home. But he did get to know the other fawns better. He had a particular interest in Peppa, because she was very kind to him. She seemed to sympathize with the fact that he missed his home.

"Willow feels the same way." She said shaking her head.

Quaich liked the stories Tain told, even though he was not sure if they were true or not. Thistle would constantly interrupt him adding his own ideas to the tale (Tain did not seem to mind).Quaich was not fond of him, for he never listened to anyone and always wanted to play fight. Quaich was happy just walking with Bankfoot as the other bucks pretended to duel each other.

One night the group decided to take a rest near a line of trees. The hinds knew they were close to the low lands. Not many deer traveled there, so naturally wild stories about the place sprang up in conversations. The hinds were just preparing their fawns for rest when they all heard the one noise that all deer fear, in their waking hours, and in their dreams. It was the chilling howl of a _wolf. _

**A/N: I hope you all weren't board by that. Trust me the next chapter will be way more exciting. I need to get through all of the parts that David Clement-Davies wrote before I can take creative license so bare with me. Reviews would be nice. Thanks :D**


End file.
